Camp Bloodlust
by Chibi-Neo
Summary: Loni and her two friends Amia & Dave find out about camp bloodlust. Loni wants to join and Amia and Dave dont. Loni has to balance life between camp bloodlust and the real world. But that doesnt quite go so well. PLEASE REVIEW!


It was a late night in july and Loni was compleatly bored. "A saturday night with nothing to do." She ended up calling two of her best friends Dave; a guy she was friends with since third grade and now that there older she has a bit of a crush on him, and Amia who has had her back ever since they were in kindergarden. So after getting off the phone with the both of them she went down the stairs to tell her parents she had invited some friends over, when she got their she realized they werent home. Loni grined and went into the living room to pick out a movie to watch. It was very unlike her to pick one out of her brothers collection of dark and scary movies, but with this motive she could get close to dave and perhaps spark some of his intrest.

She places the movie on the table next to the couch and walks into the kitchen to grab some snacks. Loni opends up the pantry to find that they only have some chips and popcorn left. She sighed and reaches for the two bags, in the middle of her struggle the door bell rings. Loni turns around and heads to the door thinking it was going to be Amia since she lives closer than Dave does. She wasnt as quick to answer the door...but to her suprize it was Dave. Loni's face lights up as she see's Dave. Quickly she takes his hand and leads him over to the couch. Loni tells him he could start the movie if he wants to.

He sits down and spots the movie that was laying on the table. As Dave thought to himself "why would loni pick out a movie like this! " as he reads the summary for the movie he gets distracted by Loni trying to reach sumthing in the kitchen. Dave stares at her for what seems to be a while but in reality it was just a couple of minuts. With Loni catching him stare, he looks away blushing. Dave immediatle thinks of how stupid he must of looked.

Loni finnaly grabs the chips and smiles in Daves direction. As she walks over to dave with the chips he shows off a goofy grin. Loni giggled and walked over to Dave and sat on his lap. Dave not knowing what to do with his hands or what to say just kind of had that smile on his face. Loni with full out intentions to start teasing him, quickly got inturrupted by the doorbell.

Very disapointed, she got up to answer the door and let Amia in. Dave set up the movie, Amia got the lights and the three of them sat on the couch, Loni in the middle Dave on her right and Amia on her right. Loni found the remote and pushed play. They eagerly watch the movie and Loni cuddles next to Dave. All three of them were so scared by the movie at the end of the movie Amia was hiding under a blanket and Loni was clawing into Daves arm. Dave was enjoying the attention he was getting from loni, even though he thought loni was going to tear off his arm.

Deep down he adored Loni. He thought about her every minute of everyday, he was fully head over heals for her. This was the perfect night for him to ask her. The movie had ended and amia got up quickly to turn the lights on and saw Loni and Dave cuddled up. Amia knew that Loni and Dave liked each other very much. Amia smiled and had the smart idea to let them be alone. She told Loni that she had to be home early tonight to study for a test.

Dave and Loni said there goodbyes to Amia and walked her to the door. As he followed Loni into the kitchen he was thinking "how he was going to ask her... and when... and what if the answer is no... and what if everything is all funky after...and..." in mid thought Loni had turned around and kissed Dave. Dave not knowing what to expect just went with it, after all he did love her. After Loni pulled back, he had theone and olny goofy smile on his face again. Loni giggled,she loved his smile. She kissed him again once more and asked him if he felt the same way as she did.

They sat down and talked at the kitchen table. They talked about everything; old memories from when they were younger, funny stuff that happend with there other friends, and even about how long they felt this way for each other. There conversation lasted hours and before they knew it it was already day light on sunday morning. Loni's parents still werent home so Dave offerd to stay with her all day. That made both of them really happy.


End file.
